You're Gonna Go Far, Kidd
by 13Nerds-United13
Summary: Eliza Kidd has arrived at her new home, Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Upon arriving, she is faced with her enemy, mentally exhausted, and driven close to insanity at something normal for them. She wasn't fully trained. Still a cadet, a trainee, and, as put by some others, a joke. Will this Cadet be able to handle the random and weird that is the Blood Gulch Crew?
1. Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha

**This is officially my first story on Fanfiction. Yay! **

**Anyway, I haven't really written anything that I've tried relatively hard on in a while. This is probably the most recent and is being taken from Archive Of Our Own, a website still in beta. This is, in fact, my story. I wrote this and if you want to go on Archive Of Our Own just to search this up and ask me there, go ahead. **

**Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Any legitimate questions that you may have, I will try to answer to the best of my ability. **

**Its a little boring at first, but it'll get a little bit more exciting. At least, I hope. This story will follow the storyline of Red vs Blue, the Blood Gulch Chronicles onward. **

**I hope you enjoy. If people start to like it, I'll try to work on it as much as possible. I warn you though, I am in school and am pretty busy. I will try to update every week.**

**Oh, and there will probably be little hints and nudges at Boy on Boy stuff between Grif and Simmons. And possibly later, Wash and Tucker. Maybe even Donut and Sarge. (Don't ask why I ship the crap out of it. Bewilders me as well.)((SargeisDonut'ssugardaddy.)) Ahem... MOVING ON. If you are uncomfortable with that, I suggest leaving. (It's not going to be full on humping each other things. Its just probably going to be implied unless people are just like "Hey, put some BxB action in there~" But then I will put a warning at the top of the chapter.)**

**I might change the rating to M, depending on whether people want smut or something like it. I, like with boy on boy things, will put a warning at the top of the chapter if it does have things like it in it.**

**Also, before everyone starts telling me that I spelled kid wrong, read the freaking chapter before I am officially done with the internet.**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT own Red vs Blue. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and I had no part in the making of the show._**

* * *

><p>Tension.<p>

That was what filled the soldier's entire being, from her thoughts to her muscles. Her posture was a little too rigid, shoulders squared and knee bobbing up and down. Armored hands clenched the metal of her assault rifle tight enough that she removed her finger from the trigger so she didn't shoot.

Surely, putting safety lock on would be easier, but she hadn't thought about it. Beneath her helmet, the corners of her lips were drawn down in a worried frown and her purple eyes were steely, yet hesitant.

Her thoughts were jumbled, uncoordinated, and hazy. Not a thought could stay in her mind for long before it was replaced with another. Most contained the same point, the cause of her tension.

She was headed to war, something she had signed up for, yet instead of being calm about it, her heart was beating faster then that of a hummingbird's wings. What put her in such an uncomfortable state was a simple fact to add to the heavy thoughts. Something, simply put, could get her killed easily. She wasn't fully trained. Still a cadet, a trainee, and, as put by some others, a joke.

The sound of machines working together around her gave her a strange amount of comfort. Though it didn't help her relax, it made her curious as to how the pelican worked and she wondered if they would ever let her take it apart. She shook the thought away with a disgruntled sigh, knowing full well that after what had happened not a week ago, they wouldn't let her anywhere near anything important.

Her curiosity raged on, distracting her from previous thoughts of what was to come. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in admiration at the thought of what pushed the pelican on, what mechanisms made up the entirety of the ship, and what she would have to do to be able to see how these things worked.

"Oi, Cadet." Johnson's, her drill sergeant, voice interrupted the other's thoughts once again, adding to her anxiety as soon as she heard it. She turned her head in his direction, unable to do so with her body since she was strapped down to her seat. "We're almost there. Get ready to leave when we land." He drawled, obviously bored with the endeavor and seemingly irritated.

The girl wasn't surprised since he had been making drop offs all day. He was probably ready to sleep.

"I better be getting paid extra for this..." He mumbled, not expecting the girl to overhear but she heard him loud and clear. That deflated her a bit, making her feel defeated before she even arrived.

She stayed in her seat for a few seconds, waiting for them to land. After a few unbearably awkward moments, she finally heard the words that she had been anticipating for nearly all day.

"We're here." The pilot called, poking at buttons and flipping switches to get ready to land. Johnson took a look over his shoulder, his own armor obscuring the girl's vision of his face. Hell, she may not like the man, but she was going to miss him.

"Get ready to land." He grunts and she could hear the smirk in his voice. He was probably wondering how long she would last. She was surprised him and the pilot weren't already making bets about the entire group of cadets.

Not long after that, she could feel the tilt of the pelican as it descended and she felt the butterflies and anxiety balling up in her stomach. The steep incline wasn't really helping her stomach as it practically did flips, an unpleasant feeling she remembered getting when her friends would force her onto roller coasters.

When they finally landed, she took a few seconds to gain back the almost nonexistent strains of confidence she held. This could either be extremely difficult or extremely easy. She was opting for the latter, but who knew?

"Kidd? We've landed. Get up." Johnson's voice rang in her ears, sending a burst of annoyance through her. She could understand that being in the army left people with little time to spare, but he was just being a grade A asshole. Well, in her opinion. Knowing she shouldn't talk back to him since she would probably only get a snappy remark and get yelled at, she didn't voice her thoughts.

"Yes, sir." She murmurs, barely audible to the other as she pushed the cage like contraption away from her body. She stood up with a stretch and collected her things. She didn't bring much, most of it getting burnt to a crisp in a not so conventional fire caused by the girl herself.

The only things she brought with her were a duffle bag filled with three extra pairs of clothes other than the mesh cloth she wore under her standard issue armor, her Assault Rifle and Sniper Rifle, some knives she wasn't sure if she would need but brought them anyway, and a few mementos from home. Nothing really big. Most of it fit in her bag, with the exception of the weapons.

Her sniper was strapped to her back, waiting to be of use, while her knives were in different parts of her dark blue and green accented armor. Her handgun was in a holster on her hip. As said, her assault rifle was clenched tightly in her hands, well, hand. Her right, to be exact whilst her left held her duffle bag tighter than needed.

She stood at the back of the ship, waiting for the pilot behind her to lower the metaphorical bridge to her new way of life she would deal with for who knows how long. At the quiet click and the hiss as air left the plane, she knew the door was opening. Her breath hitched quietly at the large amount of sunlight that sank into the cracks that slowly opened.

She put her Assault rifle with her sniper, letting her free hand hang by her side. Near her hand gun, in case a red decided to try and attack her. Had it not been for the visor of her helmet protecting her from bright streams of sunlight, she was sure she would have been blinded from the brilliant sun that spread through the area, scaring away the darkness that once filled it.

She instinctively rose an arm to protect her eyes from the gleam, but soon remembered the perks of her helmet. She shook her head, taking a quick breath to calm herself. She tried to ignore the sounds of the pilot complaining that she was 'taking too damn long' and moved to leave once the door was finally open.

Her head turned at the last minute. "Permission to speak sir?" She grunts and he nodded, letting her know she could speak. The pilot himself looked over his shoulder to see what was taking so long. "Thank you for working with us. I look forward to seeing you when we finish our training." She says, turning to give a salute that he seemed a bit surprised to see. The other cadets just got up and left.

He seemed to debate on something, but his shoulders slumped and he gave a defeated sigh. He rose a hand, waving dismissively at the girl. "Just get out of here, maggot." He grunts and she flashes her teeth in an invisible grin.

She had never seen her drill sergeant so deflated and weary. It was an amusing sight. Though she wasn't particularly close with the man, (Hell, who ever _was_ close with their drill sergeant?) she respected him as much, if not more than she should. She hoped he had a better opinion of her now, but that was unlikely.

She stepped off the pelican, turning around and stepping back a few meters. She saluted once again, remaining in that stance until the door closed. Wind whipped at her armor clad body as the pelican lifted off the ground and took off. She let her hand drop once it lifted, eyes watching it as it flew away. She felt guilty, beginning to imagine how her fellow cadets were beginning to adapt to their new environments.

She froze as she felt something press into the middle of her back and silently prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. "Hands up, you dirty blue!" A Southern accented voice spilled from behind her and she soon realized that it was a red from the way he seemed to spit out the word "blue" like it was something that disgusted him and, not to mention, he added "dirty" to it.

She almost gave a sigh. Not even five minutes she had been there and she was already in trouble with the opposite team. She dropped her bag, the small sound that it gave making the man behind her tense more as if she was going to pull something. She slowly rose her hands up and laced her fingers behind her head, not wanting him to think she was going to do anything.

She was trained for this, having been pushed through so many simulations and courses that it made her body ache from just thinking about how much this was beat into her. They weren't the most pleasant memories in her arsenal, but they were what was supposed to make her a hardened soldier.

From the squabbling she heard a few feet behind her, there were three with her at that moment, including the man that was currently holding the gun to her back. She tried to stay calm, but she had to admit that her hands were shaking and her knees locked beneath her. Simulations and tests were one thing, but the real thing was simply terrifying.

The what she assumed was a gun pushed into her back a bit more and she stumbled slightly. "I asked you a question, dirt bag." The old sounding voice sounded again and the girl noticed she had spaced out for a second. "What're you doing this close to our base?" He questions, apparently for the second time, cocking the what she now thought was a shotgun and making the girl in front of him increasingly nervous. Getting shot this soon in this war wasn't on the top of her list of ways to die.

"I-I just arrived." She finally spoke up and the shotgun was pressed harder against the armor on her back. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she tried not to sound too timid, but she knew that the way she was standing, it didn't seem to be working. "I was suppo-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the gruff voice she kept hearing. "Wait, you're a girl?" He questions in shock, his accent making the "you're" sound more like "yer." She could feel the weight of the gun. He then proceeded to mumble something about never hitting a girl, barely audible even at that proximity so she wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

Hoping she did, she took his moment of distraction to swing around, albeit mechanically and sloppily, and send a hand at the side of the shotgun. That sent the gun in a different direction as it fired, soon leaving his hand as well. From the loud curse, the stray blast must have hit one of the other soldiers.

"Son of a bitch! How does he end up hitting me?!" Someone complained from the ground. She caught the sight of what she thought was yellow armor but she couldn't quite see from the corner of her eyes. She then took the next few seconds to yank the red armored male toward her in an attempt to use him as a bullet shield. He struggled quite a bit and she soon realized he was a lot stronger than her. This wasn't going to be very good.

"Sarge! Are you okay?!" The maroon soldier shouted in panic, hands timidly clutching at his gun as if it was supposed to give him security instead of shoot bullets. She realized that the yellow soldier was actually orange as he stumbled up to his feet with no help from his maroon companion.

"Hey! Worry about the guy who just got shot!" The orange shouted in annoyance, the only thing worth mentioning that was damaged being a few dents in his armor. The fragments of the shotgun bullet hadn't done much but stun him and probably give him bruises where they came in contact with the mesh that was exposed from beneath his suit.

"Shut up asshole. Our CO is captured!" The maroon shouted back, sounding a bit timid and nervous from the way his voice cracked, mimicking the feelings that coursed through the girl's body at the same moment.

Sadly having not had the strength to hold the much taller male's arms behind his back, his arms were wrenched free from her grip and he stumbled forward, somehow grabbing the discarded shotgun and turning back to aim it at the girl again. "Shut it dirt bag. Simmons, you're slacking. You didn't follow the plan! You're supposed to shoot Grif." 'Sarge' said, stepping back a bit as to not get caught in the same situation again.

"Sorry sir." The maroon soldier spoke up who the cadet figured was Simmons, since he shot at the orange one, who fell to the ground again with a bullet embedded into the armor on his thigh. The orange one, Grif she thought, cursed once again. The only difference from earlier was that it wasn't a single curse word, but a string of profanity that left his mouth.

"That's better!" Sarge said in approval, letting out a small chuckle at the sounds of Grif's pain and annoyance. He turns his attention back to the girl, his tense posture showing he was annoyed at her for being able to hold him for even a second. She figured that his ego had been taken down a notch, which may or may not be a good thing.

She was beginning to think this team was really strange. She rose an eyebrow and kept still except for the small shaking that was moving through her body. She was unsure whether it was from adrenaline or if it was from the fear, so she blamed it on both. She rose her hands again, finally deciding to just try and escape when they weren't looking.

Why was she already in trouble after only being here for less than ten minutes? She's never had good luck, but this is worse than usual.

She let her eyes trail over the landscape around her, almost ready to cry tears of relief as she saw some blue soldiers peak out from behind a few rocks. Was that her team? A shimmer flashed behind the reds and the dark blue soldier's eyebrows knit together at the strange sight.

Was she going insane? She searched for it again, but caught nothing like it. Were they going to sneak attack? She slowly inched her hand toward her assault rifle, trying to use their squabbling as a distraction. She had tuned them out quite a while ago, but she was beginning to get a headache just from their constant yelling at each other.

"Hey reds!" She heard someone shout and all of their heads, including her own, snapped toward the source. The man's armor was cobalt and he was peaking over the top of some rocks. "You guys are making too much fucking noise. We're trying to get some damn sleep." He shouts angrily, confusing the hell out of the cadet.

That was it? Hadn't command told them she was coming? And why were they sleeping in the middle of the da- Wait... She glanced at the clock that shown in her helmet and her eyes grew a bit wide when she saw it was midnight. What that fuck was wrong with this planet?!

When shots were fired toward the cobalt soldier, she stumbled backwards in an attempt to not get shot in the crossfire once the blue soldiers began firing back in retaliation, successfully tripping over her bag. Her head effectively hit the ground hard enough that she was disoriented for a few seconds and the fact that the wind was knocked out of her didn't help at all.

She remained on the ground to collect her thoughts and brought a hand up to slide up the back of her helmet. Thankfully, her head wasn't bleeding so, as far as she could tell, she was fine. She pulled her hand out and sat up, having a minimal amount of difficulty due to her legs being sprawled over her bag. She stood slowly, stumbling a bit as a head rush hit her and made her slightly woozy.

"Soldier." She heard someone murmur to her, extremely close. She flipped around and she almost fell again at the movement. "Get in cover and try to take out the turret." The voice hissed, a just barely audible for her to hear. "Think you can do that?" They seemed to question after a second thought. The cadet nodded and She obeyed at once, assuming the disembodied voice was trying to help her... She was seriously going insane.

She somehow made it behind the closest rock, knowing it was the right thing to do when a stray bullet hit the area right where she once was. Her heart was still continuing to beat too fast for her liking, but at least she was alive.

"Yeah, suck it blue!" The maroon soldier shouted from the turret of a warthog that the blue soldier hadn't seen earlier. She glanced to the side at the sound of something hitting the ground and was surprised to see her bag next to her. Who got that...? She didn't see anything and had finally decided that she had gone into a coma when she was hit by the explosion at the academy and this was just some weird dream.

"You haven't even hit us yet, you fucktard!" The aqua soldier, one of the other blues, shouted back angrily as he shot at them before hiding back behind the large rock. This was all going downhill... The cadet frowned slightly and reached for her sniper, figuring she would try to help if at all possible. Once it was in her hands, she slid to the ground and began to load it with ammo, almost dropping everything from the nerves that still persistently attacked her.

She finally got the ammo in the gun and leaned back against the rock, eyes closed. "Here goes nothing." She mutters to herself, taking a deep breath and letting it out. She moved just out from behind the rock, going unnoticed by the reds. She stayed low to the ground and peered through the scope of the sniper, left eye closing as her right focused on Simmons through the scope. Well, his feet... She couldn't bring herself to want to kill him.

Am I even cut out for war? Was the only thought that slipped through her mind at that moment. She brought her finger to the trigger and released her breath. The loud bang that followed signaled to her that she had actually shot the gun making her feel somewhat relieved. Both of her eyes eyes closed tightly at the sound and the recoil that followed.

The only thing that made her feel better about her sniping skills was the whine and shouts that began to echo through the clearing. "Ow! My foot!" Simmons shouted out painfully, the sounds of turret fire ceasing and his words of pain filling the air.

"Yeah! Take that!" The dark blue soldier that was with the rest of the blue team shouts happily, having not really been shooting the entire time. He turned to his teammates after a second, tilting his head. "Did I do that?" He questions curiously, seeming a bit confused even though the cadet was sure he hadn't shot a single bullet.

The soldier finally opened her eyes once again and slid behind the rock to escape the bullets of Grif that were aimed at her. Poorly aimed, but she wasn't sure if all of them would have missed her had she stayed. The next thing she heard was the 'clank' of armor hitting armor, someone hitting the rock she hid behind, and the blue teams' taunts.

"No Caboose." The cobalt soldier said with a sigh, sliding back to let whoever was currently dealing with the reds at the moment to finish what they were doing. "I think that was him." He adds, pointing toward the soldier resting behind a rock near the reds with a sniper in hand.

"Church, that's a girl." The aqua soldier speaks up once he spots who "Church" was pointing toward. He stood up from his crouched position, stretching with a yawn and smirking slightly. He was beginning to wonder what she looked like. "Command was talking about her, remember?" He adds, glancing toward his friend and reloading his gun.

The girl behind the rock grabs her bag, shouldering it and began to process what she was about to do. Her hand clenched the strap of her bag tightly, probably a little too tight. She glanced around the rock and winced at the sight of the reds getting their asses kicked by a soldier in black armor. She wondered who that was. Hopefully they were on her side.

Since they were currently occupied, she decided to join up with her team. She was beginning to get tired. Being the night owl she was, this was surprising. The distance to the rocks they stood at was about fifty meters. If she could make it, she would be home free.

She began to run over as soon as that thought crossed her mind, not giving the Reds the chance to shoot at her.

As she neared them, her breaths remained even and her eyes focused on the moving bodies that she figured was the blue team.

When she finally grew near enough to them, she ducked down in a roll. Her muscles tensed as she came in contact with the rough ground and her eyes shut tightly when she felt the impact of her body against another's, her head slamming into something hard and making a loud 'clang' sound. She rolled a few feet, bringing something heavy with her along the way. Once she finally came to a stop, she let out a groan that was mimicked by someone that had ended up beneath her. She opens her eyes slowly, shaking her head to clear the dizziness.

Her eyes met a dark blue chest plate and she wondered if her own chest plate fell off for a second before she realized that chestplate was made for male military personnel. "Holy shit. I am so sorry." She panics, immediately standing up and stumbling at the head rush that followed.

"Ow..." The dark blue soldier whines slightly, muttering something that she couldn't quite catch. She held a hand out for him to grab, ignoring the surprised looks of the cobalt and aqua soldiers. When he finally grabs her hand, she somehow pulls him up with a large amount of trouble. He was heavy, even with the amount of strength added with the armor. "Is this life?" He questions and the girl smiles slightly at the childish tone in his voice before nodding.

"You aren't dead yet." She laughs, looking around and spotting her bag lying on the ground a foot or so from her. How many times had she dropped it in the past fifteen minutes? The blue soldier seemed happy about that and even let out a "Yay!" When she confirmed he was alive. She spotted the other soldiers and tensed for a second, laughing nervously.

Were they going to be like she had expected? Hopefully not... She was a bit of a pessimist. "Hello..." She starts, turning her eyes to each of them in an attempt to find out who was the commanding officer of the base. "Is the CO present?" She finally asks, tilting her head.

They seemed to snap out of the shock at that and the cobalt soldier nodded his head. "Er. I am." He speaks up, looking a bit awkward. This made the girl raise an eyebrow. He wasn't really what she expected in a CO, but she'd deal with it. Who was she to complain?

A black clad soldier walked up to them, arms crossed over her chest and stopping any further conversation along with any sexual jokes that the aqua soldier wanted to say. "You guys really have to stop getting in so much trouble with them. Especially cause you always come running to me for help." She commented, an obvious insult in her words that made the other girl raise an eyebrow.

She recognized the voice from earlier, from when she was told to hide behind the rocks. The other turned to her and she felt a bit uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. "Aim for the kill next time... Name and rank?" She questions, an expectant tone to her voice. The other took her advice to heart and felt a bit unnerved.

"Bitch." The aqua soldier muttered to which the cobalt one nodded. The dark blue one seemed a bit confused, but nevertheless agreed.

The younger girl immediately saluted, straightening up under her posture. "Cadet Eliza Kidd, ma'am. Bomb technician and mechanic." She answers, receiving a nod from the other. She felt the need to run a hand through her hair, a nervous habit she had yet to break. She stayed still until the other finally gave her the okay to relax.

"Wait, Command sent us a cadet? What the fuck were they thinking?" The cobalt man questioned and Eliza wasn't sure if he was concerned for her safety or just didn't want an under trained person on his team. That annoyed her slightly.

She could handle herself in a battle situation. Once she got over the nerves, she'd be fine... Probably... Hopefully. The black soldier seemed pretty angry about something. Had Eliza done something wrong to make her like that? She certainly hoped not.

"Uh... Well, I was performing an experiment with a few friends and... There was an explosion and fire and it was completely accidental, but they sent us all out because they needed to find a place to finish our training." Eliza explains, rubbing the back of her neck and giving a nervous smile they couldn't see through the visor attached to her helmet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. You blew up the training area?!" Cobalt questioned in shock, stepping back a few feet. Eliza frowned at that, not wanting him to think she was going to blow anything up.

"Yes?" Eliza answers his question, eyes a little wide and she sounded a bit unsure of herself. "I-It wasn't entirely my fault. One of the other guys messed up the part of the bomb he was assigned to make." She says in panic, trying not to have them be weary of her.

She eyes floated to each of them, wondering what she should call them. She didn't want to refer to them as "the cobalt one" and the "aqua one." "Could you all tell me your names? I wasn't really informed about you all." She asks as politely as she could, not wanting to push anyone's buttons.

"I'm Church." The cobalt soldier answered, an annoyed tone to his voice. She wasn't sure if it was because of Command or if he was just angry about her existence. He gestured to the fuming female whose glare Eliza could feel burrowing into her. "That's Tex." He adds, his tone lightening up a bit when he said her name. Eliza found it kind of sweet. Were they dating?

"Tucker. I could show you your way around my gun. Bow chicka bow wow." The aqua one says, a grin imminent in his tone and Eliza felt her face heat up slightly at what he was implying. She had only known him for less than five seconds. Where had that come from? Tex punched him in the stomach and Tucker curled in on himself, a groan leaving him. He muttered "bitch," showing his distaste for the girl.

"My name's Caboose." The dark blue soldier introduces himself happily, letting Eliza know there was someone she didn't really need to be worried about hating her. He seemed nice enough. Caboose moved uncomfortably close to Eliza, leaning his head closer and cupping around where his mouth should be as if he was going to tell her a secret. "Are you a mean girl or a regular girl?" He questions in a poor attempt of a whisper.

Eliza's eyebrows shot up at that, burying themselves beneath her bangs.

What did that mean? She thought about it for a second, wondering herself. "R-Regular?" She finally answers, not completely sure herself and a bit confused at the random question he had asked. Eliza could be mean sometimes, everyone could be, especially if you were a girl and it was your time of the month.

"Caboose, what did I tell you?" Church speaks up, sighing as if he was dealing with a four year old. Eliza glanced at him, blinking at his question. This was all a bit overwhelming. Especially with how random everyone was... Eliza took a quick look toward Tex, who still seemed to be mad and Eliza could hear muttering from her. What was she angry about?

"There are no regular girls." Caboose recited, his tone almost robotic and Church nodded.

Eliza ignored the insult toward the entire female gender, knowing most men thought that. There weren't really regular girls anywhere. Everyone was different and everyone could be mean. Though, some more than others. "Er, shouldn't we be getting to base?" Eliza finally asked, not really wanting to be so out in the open as she interrupted the conversation, but they ignored her, continuing on.

"There you go buddy."

Tucker was next to her in a millisecond, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. He was way too close for Eliza's liking. "I'll show you around and direct you the best place in the base. My bed." He answered with a seductive tone to his voice. Eliza maneuvered away from him and took a deep breath.

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't touch me." She murmurs politely through clenched teeth. In reality, her annoyance level was rising and she suddenly felt the urge to punch his teeth in. Eliza kept her hands clenched tightly at her sides, silently trying not to burst.

"Why the hell did they send another fucking girl?" Tex spoke angrily and Eliza could tell that she was staring holes into her very being even though she couldn't see Tex's eyes. Eliza wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to be smaller at that moment. Tex kept her eyes on Eliza and Eliza shifted uncomfortably.

Church, Caboose, and Tucker stopped their conversations and turned to look at Tex. Somehow, Eliza knew they were about as confused as she was, if not more so.

"What...?" Eliza questioned finally, breaking the growing silence that filled the air. She saw Tex take long strides toward her and felt an insanely large amount of panic as the black soldier's hand was placed on her arm. Her grip was so tight, Eliza was sure the metal of her suit was dented around Tex's fingers.

Tex yanked her forward and Eliza yelped quietly as she almost tripped. Her legs were considerably shorter than Tex's, so Eliza had to almost run to keep up with the girl's strides.

"Tex?! What are you doing?" Church questioned, alarm clear in his voice before he finally just gave up and gave an annoyed sigh. "God dammit. That woman..." He muttered to himself, watching Tex giving the newest 'addition' to their team a long speech. If you could call her that. If anything, the cadet was probably only going to cause them more problems to add to their pile.

Tucker's eyes were directed toward the two girls' armor clad bodies, eyes scanning the coverage he desperately wanted to see them out of. He was relieved to have girls there. He was beginning to worry about the place becoming a sausage fest.

Caboose hummed happily to himself, eyes trailing over the ground until he spotted the bag that Eliza had had over her shoulder. He paused, curious for a split second and wondering when she had dropped it. Then those thoughts were gone and he had it over his shoulder in a quick motion, figuring he'd pick it up for his new friend.

Wait. He paused, a childish frown forming on his covered face. Would she try to be Church's best friend?! He gasped quietly to himself, silently hoping she wouldn't. That was Caboose's job.

After a few long minutes of being given a stern talking to, Tex returned to the group with a large amount of satisfaction in her steps. Eliza was shaking slightly, head turned to the side as she trailed a few feet behind. She forced her panic down and locked away the previous conversation in the vault of her mind to never be spoken of again.

"What were you talking about?" Tucker questioned curiously as they both stopped near their little huddle, taking note of Eliza keeping a fair distance away from Tex.

Eliza shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips and her shoulders sagging. "Its nothing. Don't worry about it." She answers, forcing herself to straighten up and her eyes turned to Caboose, noticing her bag hanging off her shoulder. "Um... Caboose? May I have my bag please?" She questioned as politely as possible, figuring she dropped it -once again- when Tex had dragged her away.

Caboose took a second to turn to her, tilting his head in what she assumed to be confusion. "What are you talking about?" He questioned in confusion, making Eliza give a small sigh. The entirety of her exhaustion hit her at that moment, making her legs weak and her body feel like led. She found Caboose adorable, but at that moment she was emotionally and physically drained.

She gestured to the green sack that hung over his shoulder. "That," She starts. "Would be mine." She explains and Caboose pulled the bag out in front of him, examining it before he slid it back on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah." He draws out the second word. "Well, you see, I was gonna carry it for you. Cause, you know. You keep dropping it and stuff." He says happily, his tone light and open. "So I was thinking, 'Maybe its too heavy for her!' and then I picked it up and then you came over with Tex and asked me for it." He continues his story, doing gestures with his hands and almost dropping it in the process.

Eliza slowly nodded, not really in the mood to object to someone carrying her things. "Oh. Well, thank you." She says after a second and turns toward Tucker and Church. They were in the middle of a conversation that she didn't even want to bother trying to understand.

She turned back to Caboose, trying her best, once again, to ignore the looks Tex was giving her. "Caboose, right?" She questions, trying to make sure she remembered his name right. He took a few seconds to think about it before nodding. Eliza's eyebrow's knitted themselves together before she continued. "This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha, right?" She questions with a part of her hoping it wasn't. These people were either insane or stupid.

Caboose turned his head toward the sky. "Hm... I'm... Not sure." He answers before turning to Church, shocking Eliza slightly. "Hey Church. Is this Bud Gulf Post Beta?" He questions happily, completely messing up the question.

"No you idiot." Tucker said with a frown evident in his voice, both him and Church turning toward Caboose.

"Tucker!" Caboose says sharply before lowering his voice. "I wasn't talking to you. You're embarrassing me in front of my new friend." He tries to whisper not-so-quietly to the aqua soldier.

"No Caboose. Its Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha... like we've told you a million times." Church sighs, turning toward the direction that Eliza assumed their base was. "Alright Kidd. Follow us back to base." He finally says and starts to walk toward the only other building in the entire canyon other than the base that had red banners hanging off it.

She followed his directions, taking notice of Tex having disappeared finally. Eliza silently wondered where the girl was.

As they drew nearer to the base, Eliza realized that it didn't look much different from the red base. Well, other than the tank outside it and the fact that it had blue banners instead of the red.

"Well, um... This is blue base. Its where we live, obviously and try to come up with plans to defeat the Reds." Church starts, drawing Eliza's attention. "The Red base is on the other side of the canyon and well, they're there, yadda yadda yadda." He continues, entering the base and everyone began branching off into different directions once they entered the living area.

Eliza's eyes scanned the area, a small smile forming on her face. It looked bigger on the inside. Once you entered the uppermost floor, it was a simple area that had openings that led out to the battle ground, but there were stairs that led downward to a door you needed a voice activation code to access to get into the majority of the large base.

As Church led her around, Caboose trailing after them, she caught on to a few of the things that Church spoke of but could barely focus due to barely being able to keep her eyes open.

After what seemed like an endless tour that was, in reality, only a few minutes, Church finally led her to her own room she would be staying in. "This is your room. Lucky for you, we have an extra." He says boredly, muttering something under his breath she couldn't quite hear, but she was sure it was some sort of insult.

She stepped toward the room and pressed a button on a screen not far to the left of the entrance that made the door fly shoot up and no longer block her way into the room. "Um. Thank you." She says slowly, breaking the awkward silence that weighed heavily in the silence.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." He grunts, walking off toward where his room was.

Caboose soon stepped toward Eliza and skipped passed her, entering her room without permission. He was humming a random tune to himself as he walked in and when a quiet thump echoed from the room, Eliza assumed he had set her bag down. He exited soon after, pulling the girl into a random hug she hadn't really expected. The bear hug crushed her and shocked her.

He set her down after a few seconds of suffocating her before walking off in the same direction Church had gone. "Good nigh Eli." He calls over his shoulder, tone light and would have been refreshing to the girl had she not have just been almost strangled by that very same man.

She didn't answer, taking in gulps of air in hopes to keep herself alive. Eliza gave a tired groan as she entered her room, the only other sound being her footsteps, breathing, and the door falling closed behind her.

As soon as it was closed, it left her in a calm silence she hadn't been in since she arrived. Only when she couldn't hear Caboose's footsteps did she allow herself to pull her helmet off, walking toward her bed and sit down at the end.

Her purple eyes stared down at the armor piece before she dropped it to the ground, it landing with a loud 'clang' on the metal floor. The whole experience was just... Unreal. Her once steely, ready for battle expression showed exhaustion and a look of defeat that she wished wasn't there.

A long silence boomed louder than anything she had ever heard, calming her somehow as she began to strip the armor from her body. With each piece that she unclasped, a large amount of weight was lifted and she felt better. Once she was left in only her mesh body suit, she finally allowed herself to think.

Eliza fell back onto her new, foreign bed that would take quite a while to get used to. The mattress was like rock beneath her but was still somehow softer than what she had to sleep on back at training. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she traced the lines of the metal ceiling, mind having too many swift thoughts flashing through her head that she couldn't get a hold of. They kept her awake, alert, and miserable as her head began to hurt as if being pierced by an ax.

Everyone there was abnormal, people she didn't expect. She sighed, forcing her body to relax and a frown marred her face. Eliza rolled to her side, hands moving to wrap around her body in an attempt to console herself. Her eyes now found themselves resting on the bare wall in front of her, her light brown hair falling in her face yet she made no move to push it out of the way.

"This place is insane." She murmurs, voice cracking slightly as she realized she was actually there. Actually at war. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them flow. Hopefully, just hopefully, she would get used to it. Eliza doubted that thought as soon as it passed through her thoughts. She let a single tear escape her eye before she finally closed her eyes and drifted off into the sleep her body desperately needed and craved.

* * *

><p><strong>That ending there got a little... sad. I will try my best to make it funny in future chapters, but right now, this is what's happening. :3 I hope you enjoyed. Please comment if you want more and I will try to work on this when I can.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Early Morning Riser

**Next chapter up. I now feel better now that I have updated. :3**

**Shout outs to AnonymousZGirl for being the first reviewer and favoritor/favoriter(However you spell it.) Along with shout outs to ilikedragons for being my first follower for this story.**

**I honestly thought no one would read this, so when I saw those, I got the urge to update and Tada~ it's here. :D**

**Thank you to those who have taken the time to read this. It may be strange to be this happy, but dang it, I'm too happy and excited for words.**

**I'd like to apologize if I haven't made Eliza's looks and things completely clear. I did this intentionally because I'm trying to make it in her point of view. Due to this, her appearance isn't really going to be shown much unless she's looking in a mirror or something with a reflective surface. (Hint hint.)**

**If you don't feel like listening to features and feel like just learning in the story, skip the italicized part. Other than the height measurements, Eliza's features are things I put in the first chapter to tell you what she looks like.**

_**Eliza's features that I've revealed this far are as follows;  
>-Her armor is dark blue, much like Caboose's armor. The only difference is that, like North and South Dakota from Project Freelancer, it has green accents.<br>-Her eyes are really light blue, but they look light purple. In the light, they look blue.  
>-Her hair is light brown, like dirty blond but a little darker.<br>-Eliza Lynn Kidd is about 5 feet, 5 inches tall without her armor and 5 feet, 10 inches tall with it. (Without armor, she's about 157 centimeters. With it, she's about 178 centimeters.)**_

_**Blue team's heights are as follows; (I rounded up or down with the centimeters and all that jazz. Its not completely spot on.)  
>-<span>Michael J. Caboose<span> is tallest at about without armor is 6 feet, 7 inches tall. With it, he is about 7 feet tall with armor. (Without, 201 centimeters tall. With it, he's 213 centimeters tall.) He's 1 foot, 2 inches taller than Eliza. (About 36 centimeters taller than Eliza.)  
>-<span>Leonard L. Church<span> is next in line, being about 6 feet, 3 inches without armor. With armor, he's about 6 feet, 8 inches tall. (Without armor, he's about 191 centimeters tall. With armor, he's about 204 centimeters tall.) 10 inches taller than Eliza. (About 25 centimeters taller.)  
>-<span>Lavernius Tucker<span> is next. He's about 6 feet, 2 inches without armor. With it, he's 6 feet, 7 inches tall. (Without armor, he's about 188 centimeters. With it, about 201 centimeters.) 9 inches taller than Eliza. (About 23 centimeters taller.)  
>-Last is <span>Agent TexasAllison, at 5 feet, 10 inches without armor and 6 feet, 3 inches with it. (Without armor, about 178 centimeters. With it, about 191 centimeters tall.) 5 inches taller than Eliza. (About 13 centimeters taller.)**_

_**I MADE THE HEIGHTS UP. THEY AREN'T OFFICIAL. **_**(Screw math)**

**If I make any grammar mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me and I'll fix whatever it is.**

**Anyway, the story line of Red vs. Blue starts in the next chapter. This chapter's just to show how Eliza's adjusting to the whole place. :3 Its boring, but hey, there you go.**

_**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Red vs. Blue. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and I had no part in the making of the show.**_

* * *

><p>Eliza groaned quietly to herself, a small ache forming in her back and neck. She gritted her teeth together, able to tell through the fog of sleep she had obviously slept on them both wrong... Somehow. She slowly opened her eyes, barely having much trouble since she was used to waking up so early. The soldier let out a yawn, barely audible to even her. Her hair had fallen into her face, most likely a rat's nest on top of her head like it was most mornings.<p>

She gently pulled herself up from the mattress, placing her sock clad feet on the ground and she turned her gaze to look down at the body suit she ended up sleeping in. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, realizing that the thought of changing or taking a shower hadn't once crossed her mind last night when she arrived. Eliza felt grotesque immediately as that thought slipped into her mind.

She stood from her bed with a quiet sigh, trying her best not to stretch out her neck or back. The bed groaned in protest, telling the cadet just how old it was. Her purple eyes stared down at the armor that was scattered at the foot of her bed and frowned. "I really need to be more organized." She murmured to herself, knowing that if she let it get out of hand that her room would end up a mess. Eliza slowly began to pick up her armor and placed it on the bed to be put on later. For now, she needed a shower.

Eliza moved to her duffle bag, it being unmoved from its placement on the floor from where Caboose had left it for her. She smiled slightly, eyes still half lidded from the drowsiness that occupied her at that moment. Caboose was nice. Her mind drifted to her new teammates, beginning to have mixed feelings for all of them. Tex... Well, she hoped their relationship would get to the point where the black soldier wouldn't be glaring at her the entire time.

Tucker was a little too touchy feel-y for her liking, but at least they weren't arguing. Church was alright. He seemed like an asshole though, but Eliza was used to it. The only thing that annoyed her about him was that he complained more than twenty times in the thirty minutes that it took to show her around. Adding on to her annoyance, he liked to talk to her or treat her like she was a little kid. She was twenty-five, not five dammit.

She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled her bag onto the bed to search for some clothes. She pulled out her second mesh suit and underwear, it being the only other mesh suit she brought with her. This was usually what she had to wear for training during basic and beyond, so two of the four outfits she brought with her were the exact same. She closed her bag once she accepted her things and took a deep breath, readying herself with the insanity of the people that would surround her.

Eliza walked toward the door and pressed a button on the panel, the familiar sound of the mechanical devices working giving her a small amount of comfort. She loved the sound of gears working and she had since she was a child. A small smile formed on her face as she felt a bit nostalgic thinking of her past. She shook those thoughts away before walking out the door. Her feet on the metal floor, her breathing, and the door closing behind her were the only sounds moving through the halls. For a few seconds, she wondered what time it was. The heat that she felt on her skin wouldn't be any help considering the sun seemed to be in the sky even during the night.

She trekked the halls, having minimal difficulty finding the showers along with the bathroom. Church hadn't really given her a very good tour. He walked fast and it didn't give her very much time to memorize the way around the place.

As she made it to the showers, she examined the small area once she entered. Sadly, they were communal showers. Three shower heads lined up in the small space, on the opposite side of the room from the door. She frowned slightly as she thought of how difficult it was going to be to work out a shower schedule. She sure as hell was not going to be naked in the same room with anyone. (Plus she was afraid she might get sexually molested by Tucker if she even wanted to try.)

On the right wall of the entrance for about five feet were sparsely filled cubby hole storage things you could keep your things in. On the left wall, there was a shelf with a few clean towels and rags. Underneath it was a laundry basket with dirty towels and wash cloths in it. On the left wall, close to where the tile that covered the shower floor started, was a door that Eliza learned was one of the two toilets in the base. Opposite to that was a sink with a mirror over it. Though nothing was extremely clean in there, it was cleaner than she had expected.

Eliza glanced over her shoulder to make sure the door was closed and paid close attention to make sure no one would come in. Once she was sure no one was coming yet, she walked over to the mirror and examined herself, trying to asses the damage the night of restless sleep had gotten her. Her light brown hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. To keep it manageable, her hair was cut just to her shoulders, fringe hanging in her right eye no matter how much she tried to brush it away.

She wasn't fat, but she had enough of it to give her curves and a slight amount of chubbiness that added to her waist size that she couldn't get to go away no matter how much she tried. Her breasts weren't huge, but she wasn't flat chested. Her rear wasn't too spectacular either. Well, in her opinion. She had enough muscle that you could tell she could take care of herself, which was expected from a soldier, but she didn't look too buff.

Her skin had a healthy tan and thankfully she wasn't orange. Her face was heart shaped, her nose was small that was shaped strangely so you could tell she had broken it once or twice, and her cheekbones were high. She held a scar on her right cheek that started on her right cheekbone and curved down to just below her right ear. She had received it during her earlier days of training as a bomb technician. The situation literally blew up in her face. Eliza laughed quietly to herself at her cheesy joke, shaking her head. She didn't mind the mark. It just showed how far she had come, even if she hadn't reached the rank of private yet.

Her ears were pierced five times on each, twice on the lobe and three times on the cartridge. She didn't have earrings then, but she figured she better put some in soon or else risk having to get them pierced again. But that wouldn't happen until she was passed her cadet stage, when she wouldn't have a person screaming in her face over them.

She was average. The only thing she considered noticeable was her eyes. It wasn't the shape, them being round and too naive looking. Her eyelashes were long, but they lacked thickness. No, it wasn't either of those things. Her irises were a very light purple that could be considered bright blue if you looked at them in the sun. At that moment, Eliza's eyes were swollen and had tear stains running down her cheeks. She hadn't cried much last night, but this was what seemed to be the effect.

She glanced at the door once again, pulling her eyes away from her reflection. She didn't really consider herself good looking, but she didn't have such a low self esteem that she would consider herself ugly. If anything, she was adequate looking. She made sure no one was coming once again before grabbing a towel and wash cloth. "Might as well do this before I give anyone the chance to come in." She grumbled to herself, slightly yearning for the feeling of a shower and being clean. Though it wouldn't last long, it was worth it.

Eliza walked over the the cubbies, feeling a bit awkward in the silence. She stripped down from her clothes, stealing looks at the door as she did so to once again make sure no one was entering. Once she was clad in only her birthday suit, she grabbed the old feeling towel and wash cloth and walked over to the first shower head. Once the water was turned on, Eliza expected the cold spay that left it. It made her jump slightly, but she endured. It actually felt nice compared to the sweltering heat that seemed to never leave.

Once she was done bathing to the best of her ability, the water was once again turned off and she wrapped the towel around herself. She made sure it covered all her girly parts and walked to where she had left her clothes. As the minutes ticked on, she began to wonder how early -or late- it was in the day. Where was everyone? She was used to the people that she used to share quarters with being up at generally the same time as her. With a slight shrug of her shoulders, she didn't look into it and simply dried herself off. She had trouble with her hair, the dripping strands not wanting to dry.

Eliza pulled her clothes on quickly, her body still being slightly wet after the towel dry but she honestly just wanted to not feel so exposed. She continued to dry her hair for a few minutes, getting it the driest she could get it before she finally gave up and threw her wash cloth and towel in that laundry basket. She brushed her hair out of her eyes with her hand and it simply fell back into place not a second later. An aggravated sigh left her lips and she gave up, she moved toward the sink and searched for the packet of excess toothbrushes Church had said were there. She found them quickly and pulled one out, brushing her teeth.

After that, she went to the toilet and did her business before washing her hands.

Once done with her activities, she walked back to her clothes and pulled them into her arms, quickly leaving the bathroom after since she had nothing else to do in the room.

She frowned at how limited her wardrobe was. She'd just have to deal with it for now. It was her, along with a few other cadet's, fault that she lost most of her things. That didn't make it any less difficult. She hummed quietly to herself as she walked through the halls, trying to fill the silence that wouldn't end. Turning a corner, her humming was cut short as she ran right into the chest of one of the soldiers on her team. She stumbled back, somehow keeping a grip on her small bundle of clothes.

Eliza didn't really react for a while, simply taking a few steps back. It really annoyed her and she had to hold back the snappy comment that threatened to escape its imprisonment in her mind. Her eyes trailed from looking straight forward at the man's chest and toward his face. She didn't apologize, not really wanting to put the effort into it. She still hadn't had her morning coffee, nor had she done her morning exercises. Being polite wasn't at the top of her list.

The man was dark skinned, muscular enough to seem attractive, but it didn't look like he worked out often. He was little more than half a foot taller than the five foot five girl, unsurprisingly. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black and his hair was brown and in dreads. It was pulled back into a makeshift ponytail to keep it out of his face, but a few fell out to hang here and there.

His blurry, sleep clouded eyes seemed annoyed for a few seconds before a cocky smirk burst out on his face. Eliza's eyebrow lifted behind her fringe at that, curious at the sudden change. "Good morning." She greets in an awful attempt to start a conversation, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. She wasn't sure which of the three men she lived with it was, so she simply waited for him to speak.

"Good morning, hot stuff." He flirted poorly, telling Eliza it was Tucker. He winked at the end, leaning on the wall to try and seem appealing. Eliza wasn't going to lie, he was attractive in a few ways. But, from the way he acted, she thought he was either a player or closet gay.

She gave a small smile toward him, hoping not to make any bad impressions. "How are you?" She questioned as she ignored the pet name, trying to get passed the pleasantries so she could go get food and start the day. Her stomach growled in emphasis at the thought of food and she hoped he would hear it and let her leave.

She felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze, his brown eyes trailing and lingering in places she preferred he didn't stare at. Eliza's own purple eyes looked away from him, pressing her bundle of clothes over her chest to shield herself from his view. She really felt the urge to punch him now, but she refrained from doing so. "Fine, but not as much as you are." He answers, letting his eyes trail over her body once again and Eliza felt her anger grow a bit more. She really didn't like being treated like simply a piece of ass and he wasn't helping.

"Okay." She answers awkwardly, unable to stop the glare that formed in her eyes but she was just able to bite her tongue as an insult rose once again. "Well, see you I guess." Eliza rushes, walking around him and trying her best not to turn around and flip him off when he wolf whistled after her.

She gritted her teeth together, happy when she finally made it back to her room. Eliza dropped her clothes off, put on some deodorant, and began to strap her armor back on, starting with her boots and working her way up. She left her helmet off, keeping it on her bed as she brushed her hair.

Once she felt she was ready, she tucked her helmet under her arm and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. Again, Church didn't let Eliza memorize things very well, so it took her a good fifteen minutes to locate the kitchen when it should have only been at most three minutes. She frowned, the rumbling in her stomach accompanying the ache not really helping her morning bad mood.

Upon entering, she immediately knew that they didn't use the kitchen much. The counters looked pretty clean except for maybe a few pieces of trash that were strewn about in random places. The table that sat a little off to the side was probably the cleanest part of the entire kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders and made a beeline for the coffee maker, setting up the magnificent nectar of the gods to be brewed. Once the smell of coffee was wafting through the air, Eliza immediately felt a hundred times better and set to work on scavenging for something to eat.

Soon enough, she was done eating and was pouring her third cup of coffee. She couldn't help the small smile that was forming on her face, the dark cloud of annoyance lifting from her shoulders. Eliza didn't add any sugar or creamer to her coffee, simply happy having the caffeine that the black liquid gave her. She was still surprised that no one had walked into the kitchen yet. She downed her next cup, not really bothered with the burn that it gave her tongue.

Once it was gone, she pulled her helmet on and clasped it on. She took a quick glance down at the clock on her visor, a small squeak of surprise leaving her mouth. It was six forty-five, about the time she usually was supposed to wake up... When had she woken up? Eliza shook her head, not wanting to dwell on it and started toward her room once again.

Eliza gave a small growl, head tilting around the corner as she was once again lost in the maze of hallways that made up her base. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough for her to get lost. She had already passed by most of her teammates quarters, all of the three snoring. As she turned around a corner, she paused when a door shot open a few feet in front of her. Relief filled the cadet and she hoped they were a morning person.

Those feelings were soon washed away when the only other female in the base walked out, looking like she had also just woken up. She was out of her armor, clad in only a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top. Her hair was blond and pulled into a messy bun. When her head was turned to look at Eliza, the cadet tensed, standing up straight.

What could she say? Tex scared the hell out of her. Said girl's already glaring eyes narrowed further and her lips turned down in a frown. Eliza took notice that she was almost ghostly pale with no blemishes and her eyes were a coal black. They were at about the same height, even when Eliza grew five inches in height with her armor. As she turned her body, Eliza was confused to see that her movements were slightly mechanical.

Eliza narrowed her own eyes, barely catching it. She had keen eyes, even for a soldier. She didn't say anything, but she grew suspicious of the other girl. "Cadet." Tex spoke up, voice intimidating. She didn't seem as annoyed at Eliza's presence as she was last night but Eliza brushed that off as sleepiness.

"Good morning." Eliza answers, trying to sound cheery and show respect but her tone was tight. Tex may be hostile, but Eliza wasn't going to be like that. The only exception was if Tex pissed Eliza off too much. It wasn't too much of a stretch. Eliza had a relatively short fuse when it came to certain things.

They continued their stare off for what seemed like an eternity before Tex walked off without another word. Eliza's body visibly relaxed and she let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. She began to walk again, pausing mid-step when she realized she forgot to ask Tex for directions. As much as she doubted the girl would be any help, it would've been better than staying quiet.

Eliza grumbles to herself about her own stupidity and continues on, finding her room after a good fifteen minutes. She slams her hand on the panel and she knew from how slow it took for the door to open that she would have to look at the mechanics of it later. At that moment, she didn't really give a damn. She was too frustrated with her on inability to memorize directions. When it came to machinery, she could memorize how to take something apart and how to put it together quickly. Why couldn't she do that with directions too?

She gritted her teeth together, counting to ten in her head in a miserable attempt to keep her raging frustrations at bay. She walked to where she had left her weapons, immediately pulling them off the floor and putting them in the right places. Her sniper stayed in her hand and she left right after that. She ventured out again, taking less time to get to the exit of the base than to anywhere else. Thankfully, her room wasn't too terribly far from the door.

Eliza hesitated as she ascended the stairs, her steps stopping at the door. "Damn reds better not try and attack me." Eliza mutters to herself, but, if she was being honest with herself, she was slightly scared. Taking no longer than a few seconds to gather her courage before she presses the button to open the door and walks through. The sudden light made her a bit shocked. She was hoping that the others were joking about it being that late or she had accidentally set her clock to the wrong time, but she was proven wrong. The sun was streaming light as if it was noon when it was actually seven.

On her way toward the final exit of the base, Eliza trailed up the ramp that led to the top of the base. She was shocked to see Church standing up there, sitting on a blanket in his armor. He had the top half of his body uncovered however, his legs and feet being the only thing on his body covered by armor. He was hunched over something, so Eliza took steps forward, the loud 'clanks' of the armor against metal shocking the male and he jumped.

Church turned around, eyes wide. "Holy shit!" He shouts when his eyes landed on Eliza and he leans back when he realizes that she was maybe three feet away. "Don't sneak up on me like that, asshole." He hisses, turning back to what he was doing.

Eliza scoffed, unable to hold it back. She held her hands up, her sniper hanging from her arm by its strap. "My bad. Sorry sir." She apologizes, not really meaning it. She took a few strides forward, standing on the edge of the building a few feet to the right of the man.

The smell of coffee wafted into her helmet after a second and she realized Church was sipping coffee. Church seemed surprised before a look of satisfaction formed on his face. Eliza's eyebrows shot up, wondering what that look was for. "What are you doing up anyway, Kidd?" Church questions, looking back down at the sketch book in his hands and continues to draw what looked looked like a girl Eliza had never met.

She shrugged at his question, not sure herself. She should be getting ready right now. "Woke up, sir. I'm used to waking up this early." She answers and gives a salute after a moment of realization, noticing that she hadn't saluted yet. "Good morning." She murmurs before finally relaxing and taking a seat, letting her legs hang off the edge of the base.

Church's steely grey eyes moved toward her for a second as he heard her sit, a frown forming on his face. Eliza faltered for a second at the idea of staying. He probably wanted to be alone. He snorted, shocking her out of her worry. "Good morning my ass. It looks like its fucking afternoon." He grumbles sourly, scratching at his goatee.

Eliza took notice that his skin was about as pale as Tex's and his hair was a dark black. His eyes looked a dull grey and his lips looked to be turned down in a permanent frown. He had a bit of hair on his chin along with whiskers growing elsewhere on his face and his hair was an inch or two passed his ears, showing he didn't cut it much, nor had he shaved yet that morning if he was even going to.

He stood from his seat suddenly, making Eliza jump before he began to pull his armor on. "This world is pretty strange." She murmurs, more to herself than to Church, tilting her head up to look toward the ever brightened sky. It was strangely beautiful, in its own way. The way the light shined off the rocks and the grass made a small smile form on Eliza's lips.

Her eyes trailed over the different land forms, however few of them there were. Being here wouldn't be too bad. She wouldn't be staying too long and everyone wasn't too against having her there. All she needed to do was keep from getting shot, keep her heart beating. She let her eyes fall closed, her body losing all tension. She took in a long, deep breath and let it out in a relieved sigh.

When her eyes opened once again, Church was no where to be seen. He probably went back into the base or something. Eliza shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. He could do what he wants. She traveled back down the ramp and exited the base, pausing in the shade just outside to shed her weapons other than her pistol and knives. They stayed strapped to her body in their numerous places. Her other weapons were placed against the side of the base and she stepped quite a few feet away from them. Time to get to training.

She leaned down to stretch, almost folding her body in half as she placed her hands on the ground, palms down. Staying there for half a minute, she leaned back up to continue with the rest of her stretches. Next were her arms, then her back, then her ankles, and so on.

After her stretches, she took off in laps around the base. Her breathing was even, hands curled into fists, and her legs taking small strides at first but extending as she got used to the motion.

Eliza's mind cleared, her only thoughts being of how many laps she had done or how many she had left to do. Exercising had always relaxed her. That's the main reason she does this in the morning other than the fact that she would have to stay in shape if she was going to be a soldier. She wanted to make a change in the universe. Becoming a soldier was the closest thing she could do.

She wasn't really good at anything in particular. She was clumsy, even if she enjoyed exercise, so sports were out of the question. She was slightly dense and dull in most studies. She had good eyes, good reflexes when it came to fighting. She had learned how to shoot a gun and handle knifes at such a young age that she couldn't remember the first time her father taught her to use either of the two.

"Lizzy!" A voice sprung out as she passed by one of the entrances/exits to the base, pushing Eliza out of her thoughts and she began slowed to a stop as she rounded the base once again. She stopped next to who had called her, finding Caboose standing next to the entrance. He was covered in armor, so it was easy to tell it was him. "What are you running from? I think its gone now though. I guess you outran it then." He questions happily, looking around before he finally looked back at Eliza.

Eliza's breath was sightly uneven, but not to the point of being out of breath. She laughed quietly to herself and shook her head. "No Caboose. I wasn't running from anything. I was just going for a morning run." She speaks up, another quiet laugh leaving her. "I was actually about to practice shooting. Wanna join me?" She suggests, walking over to her guns and pulling them back up to hang off her back.

Caboose didn't answer for a few seconds and Eliza noticed the sound of his feet jumping off the ground a few times. When she turned around, she loaded her rifle. "Well..." He begins, drawing out the word. "It depends. Cause, you know, Tex kinda shot at me last time." He rambles, hopping from foot to foot. "So... By 'joining you', do you mean you'll shoot at me too?" He continues, his voice dropping a bit lower as he asked his question.

Eliza couldn't help but want to shoot Tex for a few seconds before she answered. "No no. Nothing like that. Unless you want me to shoot at you or something." She shifts uncomfortably with a nervous chuckle. "But I doubt that." She adds after a second, flashing a comforting smile even if he couldn't see it through her helmet.

"Good, that's good." Caboose hums, shifting slightly and an awkward silence followed. "And a happy baby is born!" He shouts randomly and throws his hands in the air.

Eliza couldn't help but laugh at the sheer randomness of his outburst. "What?" She questions, tilting her head and silently wondering what the hell was happening.

Caboose pauses, shifting once again in what Eliza thought was nervousness. "Well, Tucker told me that when a really long silence happens, a happy baby is born." He answers, obviously believing what had come from his lips.

Realization hit Eliza and she smiled slightly at his naivety. "I think you mean a gay baby, hun." She answers, accidentally calling him hun but she didn't move to take it back. "And usually its not a long silence, but an awkward silence."

"I totally know what that means. Yeah..." Caboose tries, obviously not knowing what gay meant in that context.

"Gay." She starts, making an effort to explain it to him. "Is a rather offensive term in the way most people say it. But it means that two men or women, some people believe, are with each other in the way a man and wife are." She explains, her breath growing even after the run.

Caboose slowly nods, seeming to think about that for a few seconds. "Like best friends?" He guesses and Eliza shakes her head.

"Not quite. Almost, only they kiss and hold hands and stuff like that." She tries her best to explain. She herself didn't like the term "gay." It seemed highly inappropriate unless you're trying to describe how happy a person is.

Caboose nods, clapping his hands. "Okay, I understand." He says, continuing to jump from foot to foot happily.

"Coolio." Eliza turns toward the nearest boulder. It was maybe two hundred feet away, but large enough that if Caboose stood next to it, it would be three times his size in mass and height. "Now, let's try and see if we can hit that boulder, alright?"

Caboose nods quickly, lifting his gun and letting off a round. Eliza frowns at that, watching as the bullet landed no where near the boulder. She shook her head and turned to him. "No, try like this." She instructs, lifting her own assault rifle up and aiming down sight at the rock. Caboose watched her as the shot landed, barely hitting it but it was a lot better than Caboose's shot.

"Oh..." Caboose grunts, looking back at the rock and aiming once again. Eliza eyed his stance and the way he held the gun, eyes moving to the rock as his next shot landed a little closer to the rock, but not by much. "I think I hit it... Maybe." He starts happily, but his voice seemed to grow a little less confident at the end.

"Alright Caboose, aim again, but don't shoot. Just stay still." She tells him, moving forward as he does as instructed. She presses a hand to the side of the butt of the gun, pushing it in between his breast and the ball of his shoulder. "That's where you rest it." She hums, moving around and fixing whatever problems he sees with his stance. Finally, she placed her hands on his back, positioning his shoulders correctly. Unbeknownst to her, Caboose had a light flush of pink on his cheeks from the random touching. "There you go. Now try and shoot." She steps back, removing herself from his personal space and taking her pineapple scent with her. Caboose was more than a little disappointed.

He aims and pulls the trigger, finally landing a shot on the rock and he gave a happy grin, turning around and pulling Eliza into a hug. "Yay! I did it!" He shouts happily, spinning her around and around.

She laughed softly, just letting it happen. It was too adorable. Not that she would tell him that. When he finally put her on the ground, she felt a little dizzy and took a second to collect herself. "Good job Caboose." She murmurs, feeling a random headache coming along. The bright sun, not matter how much of it her visor stopped from shining through, somehow still hurt her head. The loud gunshots didn't exactly help.

Caboose let out a childish laugh and did a goofy little happy dance. Eliza watched him for a few seconds before moving toward the shade next to the base. "Let's go sit in the shade for a bit. I'm a little tired." She suggests, sliding down to the ground with a small groan.

Caboose followed suit, legs crossed in front of him as he sat in front of her. "Hey Lizzy, can I see you without your helmet? I wanna see what you look like." He questions, unclasping his own helmet to reveal his pale, yet healthy looking skin. He had a few scars decorating his face here and there. His eyes were a forest green that Eliza thought were beautiful, somehow innocent and mischievous at the same time. His hair was sandy blond and went to just above his ears, out of his eyes but still considered long.

She didn't answer and simply lifted her hands up to remove her own, unclasping it and pulling it off of her head. With a shake to get her hair to fall back into place, she put her blue and green helmet down on the ground in front of her. "Tada~" She says sarcastically, as if she was actually doing magic.

* * *

><p><strong>And... Shelby pulled a Cliff Hanger. Sorry guys. :D Just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. It is finally finished. Yay! Next one will be out once I find out what part I want to start at in the series.<strong>


	3. Frustrations

**Another chapter up~ :D  
><strong>

**Please don't be angry with me for not posting for a bit. School was being a large pain in my behind and my internet recently got turned off so I couldn't write on it. I tried to write a bit more than there has been in the passed few chapters and it wasn't as long as I'd hoped, but it is here. :3 **

**Thank you to those that have taken the time to review. And I'd like to ask you guys for constructive criticism and for you to warn me of any spelling/grammar errors that aren't obvious so I can fix them. I try to proof read these things, but I can miss some of the mistakes.**

**(Small Change) I have changed Caboose's looks in the previous chapter. He still has the same height and the same eyes, but he's paler and has sandy blond hair instead of brown. Figured it would be easier for everyone to recognize him in the chapters. :3 (Hope you don't mind.)**

**Nothing else has changed other than that. :3 Please don't get too angry with me.**

**I haven't started the storyline yet, but I'm introducing some new characters this chapter to build up to it. (Sorry for the false promise.) To make up for it, I added a small fun fact at the end. :3**

**Anyways, nothing else to report. Other than, you know, disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: ****_**I**** DO NOT own Red vs Blue. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and I had no part in the making of the show.**_**

* * *

><p>Caboose's green eyes immediately searched over her face, examining how she looked with such enthusiasm that Eliza knew she should have been freaked out. Even though she knew him for less than a day, she figured this was a "Caboose" thing that she might have to get used to. Never ending enthusiasm was a perk and could sometimes be hell. For most people, it could even be impossible to obtain. There were a select few, like Caboose, that could keep a smile through the worst of times... Eliza admired that in a person.<p>

Caboose couldn't help himself as he found himself staring for probably too long, taking his time as his eyes skimmed over her lips, eyes, cheeks well, everything. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was pretty enough that he knew he was going to have trouble talking to her from then on. Her lips were turned up into a small smile. One that he kept having to look away from but look back at every few seconds.

His favorite part about her was that smile. Or her eyes. He found both pretty. He couldn't help the small goofy smile that formed on his face. He wanted to say something nice, but his mouth felt dry and his tongue like sandpaper against his cheek. He fumbled slightly, eyes trailing over the indent in her skin that revealed to him a part of her past. He wants to be friends, simple as that. He never really was good at talking to girls though... Maybe he'd ask Texas? Last time he talked to her, she threatened to cut his tongue out. He paid her a hundred dollars though and now she's really nice... Maybe. He hasn't really, um, talked to her since then.

"Caboose? What's the matter?" She wonders, waiting for his eyes to meet hers. She wondered if there was something on her face before she remembered her scar. Her hand instinctively reached up to touch it, fingers trailing over the rough, somehow smooth skin that ran over her cheek. It slid from her cheek to below her right ear. It suited her, in a way that no one could really comprehend. Many had told her they couldn't imagine her without it. Much like her rather embarrassing birthmark, it was a part of her she accepted.

Caboose's eyes seemed to follow her hand, a light of curiosity shining in his eyes at the sight of the rift in skin. "How'd you get that?" He questions, tilting his head and giving the most precious look that Eliza had ever seen. He had his own scars, but only a few and none as noticeable as the one that dawned her cheek. Like Eliza, he was a newbie. Fresh out of training maybe a few months ago. Granted, he wasn't a cadet like she was, but many wondered why he was even allowed out in the field.

Eliza winced at the memory that clouded her head, remembering the burn of flesh against hot metal and the smell of smoke. "I got caught in an explosion a while back." She explains, giving a hesitant smile that fell as soon as it appeared. "Would've died too, had one of my squad mates not've got me out of there in time. Only got this shiner. Thankfully." She sighs in relief, letting both eyes fall closed and take their purple shine with them, allowing her to stare into the dark abyss that shrouded her eyesight behind her eyelids. "It was fine though. All in the name of trial and error, I suppose."

Caboose frowned slightly, tilting his head. "You blow a lot of things up... I think you and Andy would get along!" He comments and goes on and on about a supposed "talking bomb" that was Caboose's friend. Immediately, She worried for Caboose's sanity. Who had ever heard of a talking bomb? She took a moment to wonder if he had been out in the sun for too long. She moved forward, almost moving to place her hand on his forehead, but she stopped herself.

She soon realized that their were plenty of things that could talk that seemed unlikely to do so. After that realization, Eliza tried to pay attention to the fast paced conversation, the other blue constantly shifting topics though the central theme seemed to be revolving around what cool things her and "Andy" could do together. (They mostly consisted of blowing up Tucker or taxes or even babies. She thought the part about the babies disturbing.)

Eliza didn't like the bomb figured he was a jerk due to the knowledge that Caboose was probably sugar coating things. Even with that point, she knew she wouldn't like him. Explosives seemed to be their only similarity other than their tempers and "occasional" smart ass remarks. Eliza is far from perfect. Not in any way. And it was probably hypocritical of her to say this, but the bomb may sound like the most annoying thing ever.

"He sure seems..." Eliza struggled to find a way to describe the bomb. The words that popped into her head were along the lines of "obnoxious," "asshole-ish," and "an arrogant prick." She didn't voice this and tried to come up with something nice to say, but could only force out "Like something." She finally finishes her sentence after a long silence of watching Caboose stare at her with an expression that told her she didn't want to tell the truth.

"He is!" Caboose says excitedly, falling onto his back and staring up at the ever-lit up sky. "He really doesn't like it when people talk about his weight, so don't say he looks like a bowling ball or his feelings will be hurt." He hums, letting his eyes fall closed and his head rest on his crossed arms. He relaxed, a content look forming on his pale face. Eliza figured the pale look was due to never usually being out of the base without his armor on. She wondered if her own somewhat tan would fade soon as well. It probably would if she didn't tan and there was no way in hell she was ever going to be confident enough to prance around outside with her thumb up her ass without at least a chest piece on. Anything less would probably be suicide.

"Blarghh!" Eliza hears and tenses up, eyes growing wide and her breath catching in her throat. She flips around, pulling out her handgun faster than she thought she could. Her finger is gripping to the trigger and she points it at whatever had appeared behind her, aiming directly at the small blue creature as she presses herself as close to the wall as possible. It looked like an Elite... but much smaller. What in the name of all that is holy was a baby Elite doing here?!

"What the hell?!" She screeches in panic, gripping the trigger tighter and moving toward the entrance of the base. Caboose leans up, casting a smile to the child but kept his distance as he remembered when it was born.

"Hey Junior, where are you?" Tucker's voice echoes through the area, shocking Eliza even more as the Elite looked around for the voice. She kept her eyes glaring down at the thing and could've of sworn she saw it flinch at the sign of a gun, but refused to believe it. From her experience, most elites were trained with guns long before they reached their adulthood._  
><em>

Tucker came around the base, the only one with a helmet on in this instance. "There you are Junior!" He says, oblivious to the gun pointed at the alien as he walked over to that... thing and knelt down beside it, forcing Eliza to drop her gun so not to endanger her teammate. "How's it going tiger?" He questions happily and Eliza bit her lip, holstering her handgun and moving to grab her assault rifle. She kept it clenched tightly in her hands, ready to shoot if she needed to.

"Tucker, what in the hell are you doing near it? Do you know how dangerous they are?" She questions, keeping a close eye on the creature. She wanted to get him away from it, but she wasn't moving any closer to it. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, letting it out slowly with force. "Please don't tell me you guys are keeping it as a pet?" She grunts, watching as Tucker turned around and she wished his helmet was off so she could see his expression.

"Hey! That's my kid you're talking about." He almost shouts defensively, arms crossed over his chest and Eliza could hear the frown in his voice.

She couldn't believe her ears... Kid? That Elite was Tucker's kid? How was that even possible? "You have got to be joking." She deadpans, faltering as she moved forward a half step. "You're human. To have... That... Happen, you would have had to have been with an Elite. You know..." She says slowly, a slight blush forming over her face. She clears her throat. "Sexually." She finishes, looking away. "For some reason I can't explain, you guys don't seem too threatened by the most obvious bane of human life." She murmurs, more to herself than anyone else.

"Woah, no. Its not like that." Tucker panics, waving his hands around to try and stop any more of that from coming out. He had to admit though, it was funny watching her get flustered when talking about sex. Teasing her about it was for another time, however. "I'm a ladies man..." He rambles on after that, every single word almost too quick as he uttered them, being ignored by Eliza. She didn't really care whatever the hell his sexual orientation was, even if she could swear he was "batting for the other team" so to speak. He just had that air about him.

No, what she really cared about was keeping the little blue creature away from her as it approached. She took two steps away every step it took closer to her. She didn't know if he was actually Tucker's strange alien baby or not, but it freaked her out and she wasn't dealing it.

"You see, Tucker and I went with this really cool guy named Crunch Bite, I think you'd like him, to do stuff and when Tucker came home he ended up with pregnancy." Caboose spoke up happily, a goofy grin covering the bottom half of his face. "I kept away from him because I did not want to catch pregnancy, but Church had read some things with me and I now know that is not how it works." He explains and Eliza had to hold back the laugh that wanted to leave her.

"Hey guys..." Church calls, walking up beside Tucker. He paused, looking between the people present. "What the hell's going on with you fuckers?" He wonders, looking like he was keeping away from "Junior" about as much as Eliza was.

"Eliza got freaked out by Junior and tried to shoot him." Tucker explains, but he didn't sound mad at all. That was strange considering the alien was supposedly his child. Church burst out laughing at that, having to clutch his stomach as the ache began from laughing too hard.

"H-Holy shit. I missed it." He sighs, sounding disappointed, falling to the ground suddenly with Tex standing on his back with a handgun in hand. She looked around, ignoring the curses of the man below her. Church was trying to push her off, but Tex's own balance was greater than anything that the man could try it appeared.

Tex looked around at the people surrounding the area. "What are y'all doing?" She questions, not hiding the acid in her voice though she sounded somehow... Fond of them all. It was a bit strange. Eliza took a long, deep breath and turned around. She grabbed her helmet, fixing it onto her head and began trying to figure out of she could be posted somewhere else- anywhere else- in the universe. She didn't say anything, ignoring the random chattering that echoed around her from her teammates.

"You are all fucking insane." She grumbles, beginning to shake from the anger that tried to burst through. Everything that had happened so far was so stupid, irrelevant, or down right annoying. She _needed_ some sort of normalcy before she went just as insane as the others. She continued walking, wanting to go on a simple patrol, but that _obviously _wasn't going to happen if the others had anything to do with it. It was like the universe was out to get her and do whatever it could to make her completely mad._  
><em>

Testing her patience, it seemed, Tex spoke up. "Oi, Cadet, where do you think you're going?" Eliza sensed the authority in her voice and almost wanted to turn around and punch the girl square in the face. "You weren't dismissed." She adds, a tone of superiority in her voice that made Eliza's anger spike once again.

Eliza gritted her teeth together and slowly turned around, a string of curses forming in her mind in those few precious seconds. "On patrol." She spat out, beginning to turn around once again. She desperately hoped the other girl would leave her alone. She would snap if she had to hear one more insult spew from that God forsaken woman. "I figured since you guys were so busy, I'd have to do it." Even though she just wanted to get away, there was no way she was telling Tex that.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk." Tex answered, the way she said talk revealing to Eliza that it would be another rant about not trying to steal her place as the only female or something stupid ass shit like that. Eliza tensed slightly, just walking away and not stopping even when Tex called after her, calling her by her full name in an inane attempt to show her authority. Eliza wondered if steam was coming out of the bitch's ears. She almost laughed at the thought and the mental image that ensued.

A flash of black moved in front of her and she was pressed into the side of the base, arm in the black clad agent's grip so tightly and curved in such an awkward position that Tex could move barely an inch and probably break Eliza's arm, wrist, and shoulder in one quick tug. Eliza held still, not wanting to risk her limb being broken. She grunted on the impact of her armor clad body against the metal of their head quarters. "I thought I said not to go." Tex's voice hissed in Eliza's ear and Eliza grimaced, not saying a word as she began to feel the other's grip loosen.

Once she let go, Eliza pushed away from the building and farther away from Tex as well. She narrows her eyes at Tex, shaking her left arm as it began to ache from being held in such a way. "What do you want?" She questions slowly and through clenched teeth, not really trying to be polite, but not wanting to be put in the girl's grip again.

Tex crosses her arms over her chest, going into a rant of whatever crap she felt like spewing and Eliza ignored her, like she was learning to do when she knew that the others had nothing important to say. Her hands slipped to rest on her hips, fuse slowly burning lower and lower with each second she was forced to stand and listen to whatever Tex was saying. She began counting in her head, having heard that helps calm you when angry, but that didn't come anywhere close to helping as it only made Eliza get angry at the seven that ate nine. Who does that bullshit and scares six?

She paused at her own thoughts, almost smiling at the randomness that burrowed itself in there. She was probably tired or worse, sleep-deprived. It was to be expected from the sleep she received or lack thereof. A clank broke her from her own thoughts, her eyes snapping forward to see what had ensued. A suit of deep maroon and bright orange trimmed armor sat on top of Tex, shouting random things in anger at the girl. Soon enough, the girl was rolled off and pinned to the ground by Tex, taking no time to start throwing punches. Eliza winced with each hit either hit on the other, the steel on steel sound unbearable to her own ears.

"What the hell?" Church questioned in shock, voicing everyone's own thoughts at the random attack. Somehow, no one spotted the person approaching. They all sat and watched the girls tumble around on the ground, some too shocked to move and others simply not wanting to get in between the cat fight that contained more than just mere "claws."

"Where are mud and bikinis when you need them?" Tucker questions excitedly, the shit-eating grin apparent in his voice. "Bow-chicka-bow-wow." He adds at the last second, shit eating grin a little more than obvious.

Church face palmed, er, helmet palmed and let out an aggravated sigh. "Tucker?" Church calls to the other man and the aqua soldier turns his head to look at Church. "Shut the hell up." Church growled, dragging his hand down his visor over-dramatically and looking toward the two tumbling girls in a vain attempt to figure out what in the world was going on. He'd never seen Texas get jumped like that... It was kind of cool in a strange, surprising way.

"Sh-Should we break them apart?" Eliza questions, annoyance being put on the back burned as the situation evolved. As much as she would enjoy being able to watch Tex get her ass handed to her, the maroon and orange person wasn't doing much of anything and actually looked like she had a few dents in her armor... Plus Texas was helping her team. If she was telling the truth, Eliza would claim the first as her reason. How in the world could Tex be strong enough to dent armor durable enough to withstand bullets? It seemed almost... superhuman.

"No. I think things will turn out fine and that they'll hug and-and become friends." Caboose explodes, a happy-go-lucky grin exaggerating his ever charismatic outlook. Church stepped forward and grabbed a dark blue helmet off of the ground, tossing it to Caboose before he stepped back again to not get caught in the flurry of tangled limbs that Eliza could hear the distinct sound of angry grumbling coming from them both. From the sounds of the grunts, however similar they were in sound, were both feminine in nature.

"I doubt that will happen, Caboose." Church replies to Caboose's ignorant comment, shaking his head with a quiet, indignant sigh. "Put your helmet on." He adds. As many team kills Caboose has fired off, many on Church himself, Church couldn't bring it upon himself to let Caboose get himself. He wouldn't admit it, however, and would simply say it would be on his ass if Caboose died or got hurt... Well, other than Church shooting him in the toe, but that was purely instinct or whatever the hell you could call it.

"Thank you Church!" Caboose says happily, tugging on the helmet and concealing his face and the goofy little grin that seemed to always be on display. He turned back to the fighting, wanting to know if his idea was actually going to happen.

"Don't know what you mean Church. I think it'll happen." Tucker counters Church, probably having a different idea than Caboose did. He seemed to be overly happy with watching them fight. From his standpoint he could see both of their rear ends. To him, he had a perfect view.

Eliza sighs, reaching into her grenade stash to pull out one that looked like a grenade with spikes attached to it. She pulled the pin and threw it about five feet from the two girls. She turned and ran a few more away so she wouldn't get blinded. "I'd look away, you guys." She calls to the rest of blue team as she moved passed them, only Tucker having difficulty looking away from it. A pop, a flash, and two identical cries of alarm later, Eliza looked back at the two to see them both off of each other and obviously trying to gather their bearings. Eliza felt a smirk on her face. Damn, she loved explosions.

Eliza walked forward and pulled the maroon and orange one away from Tex, feeling that if she came up swinging that she would have a better chance at not getting hits. No offense to the girl or her fighting abilities, but Tex had obviously landed more strong hits than this one, seeing as there was only a dent, maybe, on Tex's armor and there were almost fifteen on the enemy's, not to mention the crack in her visor.

When she finally pulled herself together, the new girl shot up, immediately looking at Tex with a strange amount of animosity radiating off of her in waves. She held just as much for the other, but she wasn't used to anyone showing it other than maybe a few short bursts from her own team. It was... Refreshing for some strange reason. "That's what you get, you bitch." The new girl snidely comments toward Tex, sounding surprisingly proud of herself even though she had way more dents than Tex, moving forward to try and attack her, but Eliza stepped in the way, pulling a gun into her hand in an attempt to look more intimidating. It probably didn't help any, but it made her own self feel safer.

"Don't mean to intrude." She calmly speaks, holding her assault rifle pointed at the girl's chest. "But, I think you should take a few steps back." Eliza continues, trying to keep a level head, but it was getting difficult with the silence that seemed to follow after she spoke and she felt her anxiety grow with every beat of her heart. "Lady, I said step back." She growls, trying to get her to do what she was said.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks and Eliza pauses, lowering her weapon slightly at the random question. What did she mean "okay?" "I saw her bullying you so I thought I'd come over and help." She continues, the cheeky grin echoing itself in her words. The girl stepped back as directed, trying not to get shot, it seemed. Eliza dropped her stance, weapon lowering so it pointed to the ground.

"Wait... What?" Tucker speaks up and he seemed about as confused as Eliza was. Everyone was wondering what the hell was up with this chick. Well, Caboose was thinking about lunch time, or "Food time" according to him.

"She was messing with... Are you all stupid?" She questions, rubbing the back of her neck in confusion, tilting her head. "That's cool, I'd just like to know before I speak more... Let me try again. She. Hurt. You." She pauses between each word, pointing at Eliza. "I. Hit. Her. Make. Be-" She was interrupted by Eliza clearing her throat and shaking her head to collect her thoughts.

"We aren't stupid... Just a little, confused." She speaks up, mouth feeling a bit dry. "Aren't you on red team?" She questions, making sure the girl was wearing maroon and orange armor like she originally thought. When she was indeed right, Eliza was even more confused. She understood her wanting to sneak attack their strongest part of their team but the reason being her wanting to help Eliza was a little far fetched.

"Well..." The girl seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds before shrugging. "Dunno, just don't like bullies I guess." She hums, rubbing the back of her neck. She seemed embarrassed for some reason. She took a few steps, each one making Eliza tense more with each step as she was suddenly in front of her not three seconds later. The girl grabbed Eliza's hand off the gun, not the one attached to the trigger, before shaking her hand. Eliza almost fired trying to keep the gun from falling, grip tightening. "My name is Alexis. You can call me Allie though~" She says happily, walking around the group shaking miffed and stiff hands.

Allie moved over to Tex, who had stood up and pointed the gun at her as soon as she was relatively close to her. Allie didn't falter as she moved around the gun and shook Tex's hand. She stepped back quickly though, the tension thick enough to cut through with a knife. The only sound that seemed to be heard was a strange song playing far away from them. What was that song and why was it playing?

The silence that ensued was thick and dripping with confusion and people trying to wrap their minds around what was going on. "What the hell is that music?" Eliza finally breaks out, looking around as it got louder and louder. She rose her gun once again, getting ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Shit, not this again." Church groans, looking around for what he thought was coming toward them. What Eliza strangely didn't expect was the red team bursting over the hill in their Warthog, Simmons manning the gun, Grif at the wheel, Sarge in shotgun, and a new pink soldier running behind them shouting things about them slowing down.

"You dirty blues! Kidnapping our new recruit. You dirt bags are despicable." Sarge shouts, southern accent more than prominent. Eliza turned and ran toward the base as soon as she saw Simmons lean forward to aim.

"You tried to do the same to Kidd!" Tucker shouted back in annoyance, following Eliza as she ran and herding his "son" along with him. Eliza still doesn't believe they're related. It just didn't seem plausible. It made her curious why Tucker had trusted, let alone knew an alien for... that... to happen. Soon enough, a tank had rolled out from behind the base and was currently aiming it's turret at them.

"Kid? I would never hurt a kid, you assumption making... I'm so furious I can't make a witty remark!" Sarge shouts back, standing up and aiming his shotgun at someone. It wouldn't have done much, seeing as he was more than a fifty feet from them. The blast wouldn't have hurt very many people very easily.

"No! Our new recruit's name is Kidd, you dumb ass." Church yells at him, sliding into the base behind Tucker and Eliza, Tex and Caboose at his heels. Eliza climbs to the top of the base, hiding on the ramp to protect herself from their shots if they tried to shoot at her.

"_Target locked._" A robotic voice broke through and Eliza felt some sort of curiosity. Was that the tank? Her eyes began to sparkle slightly, wondering what kind of Artificial Intelligence worked the mechanisms that ran the tank. She wanted a closer look at its makings, but she doubted that would happen. 'Hey, let's let the newbie mess with our tank!' Like that would ever happen. She could hear the reds scrambling, shouting things and trying to get away. Well, except for the newest one she had met... Was that pink one a girl? They sure sounded like it from the way he/she was screaming. It was higher than Eliza could go. She would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't the time. "_Firing main cannon._"

A loud explosion fired and Eliza felt anticipation grow in her, a huge grin forming on the lower half of her face like a child on Christmas morning. The bang sounded like music to her ears and she almost yelled out something along the lines of "Awesome!" but she held back, silently screaming out a "Woo!" in her mind. She hadn't heard an explosion that big since the incident. She wondered what kind of missiles the tank fired. She hadn't gotten to the point of building missiles for tanks by the time she left her training, so she felt a familiar sensation rush through her. She was a nerd for explosives and military vehicle, she admits it.

It was probably in her blood as well. Her father taught her about cars since she was a child and her mother made fireworks for a living. Both were a taste of home. Her brother was more of a gun person, however, and liked building guns from scratch... They were a military family, it seems. Her grin slowly lowered into a sad one at the thought of her family. She missed home.

They stayed in the base for a while, waiting to see if they could hear anymore reds. "This, Tex, is why I wanted to go on patrol." She grumbles toward the girl and Tex tensed at that, probably a little more than slightly annoyed at what had happened. She seemed to glare daggers at Eliza, daring her to utter another word. Eliza was half tempted to do so, but she didn't, just wanting to get out of there and go for a walk. She slowly stood and walked over to check over the side of the base to look for more reds. The only thing close to the base was the tank, Phyllis, she recalls from training, is what they call them.

"Sheila! You are awesome!" Caboose shouts out to the tank and Eliza looked over at him. Sheila? Wasn't the A.I. usually called Phyllis? She shook her head, wondering if it was authorized for them to call their tank Sheila instead of Phyllis. It probably wasn't, but they probably wouldn't care whether or not it was.

Sheila looked over at them, turning her turret. "Thank you, Private Caboose." She sounded surprisingly happy. Eliza wondered if A.I. could be happy... Had it reached Meta-stability? She jumped over the edge of the base, dropping to the ground with a quiet thump and the drop barely jarring her. The other blues simply retreated back into the base, Tex being the only one to go off somewhere.

"You are such a magnificent specimen." Eliza says in awe, examining the tank from all angles with a happy smile back on her lips. "What generation are you?" She questions curiously as she came back to the front, all kinds of questions flowing through her head, but she didn't want to ask too many.

Sheila seemed to laugh, her turret turning down to look at Eliza. "Why thank you, Cadet. You are Eliza Kidd right?" She questions, robotic voice curious. Eliza nodded, wondering how she knew that before realizing that the tank probably had a database that held all sorts of different information in it. It made her fill with awe, wanting to sort through her circuits.

"Yes, ma'am." She says happily, feeling all of her frustrations disappear to be handled later. "Would you mind if I performed maintenance one you? To tell you the truth, I don't really think they take care of you like they should." She requests hopefully, really wanting the tank to say yes.

Sheila appeared to think about it for what seemed like an eternity. "Yes, please. I haven't been cleaned since Agent Texas had fixed me." She agrees to it, turning off her defensive systems so that Eliza wouldn't get hurt whilst trying to help her.

Eliza was appalled that they hadn't even tried to clean her since then. From what Eliza could see, cleaning hadn't been done in a while, so Tex must not have fixed her for a long time. "Wait... Agent? What do you mean Sheila?" She questions curiously, tilting her head slightly and wanting to know what she was an agent of. Usually, people are Privates or a Sargent, not usually much else in the bases. Well, that's what she was taught anyway in training. She began running tests over Sheila's programs, listening with varying interest to what Sheila was saying.

"I am not allowed to give that information out." Sheila answers, obviously going to be a tough cookie to crack.

"Override: Alpha, P723S." Eliza speaks clearly, having learned different codes. Depending on how top secret the information was, she would have to use different codes, but she had memorized different ways to hack, be it voice recognition or others.

"_Override code denied._" Sheila answers, voice growing more robotic. Eliza frowned, thoughts running over different codes that could work. This was definitely not for her to know, but she didn't know if Tex was supposed to be there. She needs to know who the girl is. She obviously wasn't an official part of blue team, that was for sure. The way she acted was as if she was only going to go with her own agenda.

"Override: Beta S5R6." She tries again, ready for a fight to get the information. She wasn't backing down. It probably would have just been easier if she asked blue team themselves, but she didn't want Tex to start watching her even more like a hawk than usual.

"_Override code denied._" Sheila answered after processing what Eliza had said in the database. Eliza knew she would have been blow up by now had the offensive cannons and other weapons not been shut down for cleaning. She was thankful for that, not wanting to deal with getting blown up once again. She wouldn't want it to be over something stupid. She had enough scars from explosions and didn't want anymore. It was inevitable. She was definitely going to get more scars, but if she had the chance to avoid more, she would take it. Well, if it was reasonable.

For most of the day, even after maintenance was complete, Sheila and Eliza went back and forth like this, Eliza beginning to say off long lists of numbers and letters. She wasn't going to give up. Frustrated was a bit of an understatement after a few hours. She was going to go in a rage soon. Eliza was getting more persistent, hopes being chipped away every time she heard her code be denied.

About halfway through her trying, she stood and went into the base to get something to eat. The blues were all seated in the living area playing cards. They were playing Bull Shit. It was a game of lying and Caboose was obviously losing from the sight of him holding about three fourths of the deck in his hands. Tex was winning, having maybe two cards. Church was next in line, holding seven. Tucker was before Caboose and Church with only four.

They didn't really look like they were having too much fun, but they were still all smiling, cursing at each other and sometimes even laughing. It made Eliza's heart warm. She didn't interrupt them and walked to her room to grab a pen and notebook before going to the kitchen to grab a water and food. If you could even call it food, it was still disgusting. It was nutrients and vitamins she needed, so she didn't complain.

She passed the living area once again, making her way out of the base and back to Sheila. She was going to crack this code, may it be next week, tomorrow, or within the hour. It shouldn't have been so big to her, but it was. It was strange how determined she was, but she was going to figure it out. She wrote down the different codes she remembered using and chatted idly with Sheila. The tank didn't seem perturbed with her attempts to hack her mainframe. In fact, she just seemed happy to have someone nice-ish to talk to.

She began again, getting lost in the numbers and different letters she read off. Her head was hurting with how much she had had to think in the last few hours.

She would get it eventually. She yawned quietly, taking a glance at the clock that flashed on her visor. It showed about eleven at night. She glared down at the ground, picking at the patch of grass she sat on with her fingers. She had to sit down after such a long time in front of Sheila, legs getting tired. "Override: Theta 199L5FY27GO10BK30814JAZ134." Eliza tries for the last time, praying to whatever God there was out there that it would work. She was getting annoyed. If it didn't work, she'd be out here again tomorrow.

"_Override code denied._" Sheila said for the billionth time, dashing away Eliza's hopes. Eliza stood from her seat, a long, angry sigh leaving her lips at her vain attempts. Well, they weren't entirely useless. She knew more than she had when she started. She knew what codes were wrong, anyway. That was something. She grabbed her notebook and pen, writing down the code she said so she wouldn't forget she had already said it. She didn't want the same thing that happened today to happen tomorrow.

She stood, heaving a sigh at the lost time. "Alright Sheila. I guess I'll come back tomorrow and try." She says with a gentle smile on her face, too tired to try much more. She'd pick it back up tomorrow. Right now, she was starving and thirsty. She hadn't eaten since lunch time and it was now way passed dinner. Her drill Sargent would be yelling at her to get her ass up and eat before she goes to bed without food. He tried to make himself seem like a tough son of a bitch all the time, but he actually worried about the cadets. It was way, _way_ different from other cadet's experiences with their Drill Sargent, but she was thankful in a way. He helped her become the soon to be soldier she was.

"Alright Cadet Kidd. Good bye." Sheila answers as Eliza turns to enter the base once again. Eliza passes the living area to see it empty before entering the kitchen. It was also empty and Eliza wouldn't be surprised if they were already all asleep. Sure, it was always bright as afternoon outside, but without flipping a light switch in the base, you wouldn't be able to see your hand in front of your face.

Doing so, Eliza begin to sift through the supplies. She settled on a few crackers, deciding it was best to eat light before she went to bed. For the longest time, if she went to bed with a full stomach, Eliza would sleep walk. Eliza didn't know why, nor did she really search for the reason why. After munching down on the crackers on the way to her room.

Stripping from her armor and changing into some night clothes, Eliza thought of some new codes to try tomorrow with Sheila. She put her armor pieces on the ground gently, knowing they wouldn't be hurt if she simply dropped them, but she wasn't going to wake up her teammates with loud noise. She didn't want to give them a reason to hate her. That was the last thing she wanted in her current situation. She fell back onto her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. The last words that passed through her mind were "I think I might learn to like this place."

Of course, who's to say she'll have to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fun Fact: <strong>_**I was listening to You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring when I thought of this story. :3 Typically, it was after watching the newest episode of RvB. (Can't remember the episode though, for the life of me.)**


End file.
